The invention relates to a position/displacement measuring system, comprising a sensor head and an encoded scale body. The scale body extends in a first direction and in a second direction lying transversely to the first direction and comprises a region for absolute position determination and a region for incremental position determination with an encoding in the first direction.
Displacement sensors with magnetically encoded scale body are described in the book “Lineare Weg- and Abstandssensoren” (Linear Displacement and Distance Sensors) by T. Burkhardt, A. Feinäugle, S. Fericean and A. Forkl, Verlag Moderne Industrie, Die Bibliothek der Technik, volume 271, Munich 2004.
The magnetic lines of field which originate from the scale body form a three dimensional vector field. The sensor head moves above the scale body in this field.
The sensor head contains magnetic field-sensitive sensors which measure either the component of the magnetic field vector in the first direction or the angle of the magnetic vector field to the first direction.